This invention relates to a video display high voltage generator, and more particularly to a high voltage generator in which, the primary coil, the insulating foil, the high voltage coil and the multiple high voltage capacitors of the multiplier are sequentially formed into a transformer assembly on the insulating tube. The stepup capacitors are formed through an electro-static induction of the metallized foil in the assembly, the two groups of the foil stepup capacitors are wound on the high voltage coil in opposite directions so as to nullify the voltages magnetically induced thereon, reducing electromagnetic interference of the other equipments, little clearance being required for isolation between the high voltage coil and the multiplier; the metallized foil and the casing rim, resulting in produce size reduction and the elimination of the thermoplastic casing as being used in a conventional high voltage generator.